


How the Strawhats Ended Up Naked

by EzzyAlpha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 am crack, good for the soul and the funny bone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Strawhats Ended Up Naked

It was a jolly good day on the Thousand Sunny. Sun shined, seagulls flied above in the light blue sky, powdered by specks of tiny clouds, as the glorious golden gleams of sunlight bathed the ship. All seemed well.

That is, until our favorite, redheaded, short tempered, greedy navigator realized it was all too perfect.

"Robin," she muttered, a tint of nervousness in her voice "don't you think the boys are a bit too silent?"

After a period of awkward silence, worse than it was before, Nami raised an eyebrow and glared at the archaeologist.

"Robin!" she yelled, trying to hide a passionate fury. Robin looked up from her book, a blank expression on her face.

"Mhm?"

"Isn't everything too quiet?"

The archaeologist's expression remained exactly the same.

"Sorry, I don't know. I haven't been paying attention, this book is quite enthralling."  
"I noticed." groaned Nami, who got up from the deck chair, and walked across the deck, unfortunately tripping on a discarded deck of cards, after which, she fell flat on the quite solid deck.

" _Decked by a deck, all fault of those stupid idiots."_ she immediately thought, as she got up, spitting grass. She proceeded to walk into the boys room. Big mistake. Faced with all seven boys of the crew stark naked, who didn't seem even a bit surprised or worried with her presence, the only words she managed to say were:  
"What the fuck."

The monotone pronunciation didn't quite transmit the feelings that erupted within her. Feelings of anger, despair and incredibility, which were probably wouldn't be the feelings of a regular 18-year old confronted with four hot boys, a cyborg, a skeleton and a reindeer, stripped of all their clothing. Unfortunately for Nami, she was definitely not regular, but these sort of occurrences certainly where far too regular on that ship, with that crew.

"Oi, Nami! Join our naked party!" screamed the always too excited captain. The blond cook dumbly nodded, obviously daydreaming. Brook proceed to flip and tried to cover himself even though he had nothing to cover. Skull joke.

"Yeah, it's not like we haven't seen you naked once before. Or twice." said Usopp, fondly recalling Alabasta and Thriller Bark. Zoro behaved like Zoro, that is, he did absolutely nothing because he was sleeping. Franky grinned slightly.

"Join, join!" screamed Chopper, more excited about the possibility of Nami joining one of their games, than excited about...Uuuhhh...Well, he has no interest in the naked human female form, as he is a reindeer. Nami groaned uncomfortably.

"Don't be stupid."  
"What's the problem?" asked Luffy "We're family, right?"

She pondered on that for a few seconds.

"I guess but-"

"STRIP HER!"

Soon, after a vicious attack, Nami was left stark naked.

"You're paying for this!" she yelled, beginning to make mental calculations on the price. Secretly, she was a bit happy, as she would profit. And it's not like she has any modesty anyway.

"What's going on?" muttered a curious Robin, walking into the scene of the crime. Noticing the state of her companions, she quietly began to walk back. Nami grinned evilly. She was shameless...But Robin was not. She began to walk towards the archaeologist, grinning maliciously.

"Come on Robin, join the party."  
"...No..."  
"Don't be shy." murmured the navigator, getting dangerously close. As the older woman turned around to run, the navigator basically glomped her, and began to undress her.

"C'mon, we're family!"

"Nami!"

"Well, first time I've seen Nami acting like this." blankly said Usopp.

"For me it's not." grumbled Franky, remembering the "event" at Enies Lobby with Kalifa.

And so, this finishes the tale of how the Straw Hats ended up naked. Even though it hardly explained anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost from FFnet, originally posted on 06-24-10


End file.
